


Billy gets retconned

by BatBoyBlog



Category: DCU (Comics), Shazam! (Comics)
Genre: Meta, Reboot, Retcon, forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: Billy Batson gets retconned out of reality and sees where DC sends it's retconned characters and meets one of the forgotten





	Billy gets retconned

“Ugh” Billy Batson rolled over his head was pounding and the inside of his mouth tasted like cotton dipped in sick. He blinked a few times but the world stayed darkly out of focus. “Hey hey! take it easy buddy” It took him a second to see who was talking. The boy was out of focus and it took a minute for him to become clear. Even when Billy was sure he was look at him the boy seemed to flicker in and out of focus like a spotty radio station. “uhh who are you? where are we?” Billy still couldn’t see any details of the place it was darkness and fog all around him.

“I’m Colin, Colin Wilkes” The boy offered and Billy was stuck by the odd feeling he knew the name and that he’d never heard it before. “And this.. um this is non-canon”. 

“what?” Billy looked at this odd not in focus boy sideways. “Oh how to explain it” Colin rung his hands and then flickered out again. “uh sorry” He said when he popped back in. “This is where we go when they write us out of the story” Colin said waving around. “They… write us out?” Billy said trying to figure it out. 

“oh come on!” Colin said looking frustrated. “You’ve been here before” And Billy had hadn’t he? a long time ago, a very long time ago. “Um” Billy looked around the sick making feeling of dread filling his stomach. “Yeah I have” shit he thought they’d gone and written him out again. It had been along time since he’d been out of continuity. 

When he looked up Colin was gone, before he could panic he was back again. “Why do you keep doing that!” Billy demanded fear making his voice harsh. Colin looked sad, wistful almost. “Oh because I’m not coming back” Billy felt his mouth go dry. “What?” 

“They forgot about me” Colin said with a little shrug. “They’re never gonna bring me back into the story. People used to make fan art and fan stories but those are drying up, new fans don’t know who I am, old fans are forgetting me” He shrugged again. “I’m gonna fade away sooner or later” He flickered again. “Sooner if I’m being honest” Billy was horrified. He didn’t know this boy, but that hero part of him wanted to save him. “Well” Billy squared his shoulders “we’ll fade together” he put on a brave face.

Colin gave him a small smile. “Thanks for the offer Billy, but you’re not going to be here very long” 

Billy looked at him confused “how do you know?” Colin laughed “You’re Captain Marvel” 

“Shazam”

“whatever, you’re a big deal, they’re making a movie of you next year” Billy couldn’t help but ask “Really? a movie?” Colin rolled his eyes. “yeah hot shot a movie, you’re only here short term” Billy’s shoulders slumped he was relieved but also ashamed for feeling that way. “When I get out of here I’ll find a way to bring you back” He promised. Colin smiled and padded him on the shoulder “Thanks but you won’t even remember this when you’re back in the story” 

“I’ll remember you” Billy blushed with the way that sounded. Colin smiled and for the first time it really reached his eyes. “Come on, come meet Kon and Bart, you might already know them, I don’t remember the new time line” Billy walked next to Colin trying to memorize every detail of him even as they became fuzzy.


End file.
